Methods for ensuring the output signal quality of vehicle wheel speed sensors have been known for some time. These methods, however, have been limited to checking the electrical continuity of sensors while the wheels are not in motion and to checking for the presence of some electrical output from sensors while the wheels are in motion.
While each of these methods or combinations of both function with a certain degree of efficiency, they do not disclose the advantages of the improved sensor signal quality control method of the present invention as is hereinafter more fully described.